Devastation
by FlexibleFish
Summary: Faith knows things will only get worse if she stays...


**Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and its relations belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy and Black Horse. Buffy the Vampire Slayer does not belong to me in any way. Song used in this story is by Leona Lewis 'Run' and I don't take credit for that either.**

* * *

Both girls stood across from each other. Staring silently at one another. One blonde, the other brunette. One taller than the two. Two girls totally different by far. Both sharing only one gift. Being Slayers.

'_I'll sing it one last time for you  
__Then we really have to go'_

In the semi darkness that covered the street, Faith watched as Buffy tore her gaze away, she then observed how a flicker of mixed emotions came across those hazel eyes in three seconds only to be hidden behind a cold stare once more.

'_You've been the only thing that's right  
__In all I've done' _

"You don't have to do this, Faith." said Buffy. A sad smile came across Faith's lips because the brown haired slayer knew otherwise. "They can help you." continued Buffy. Faith then replied in her low and husky voice "Yeah, but they'll always find me somehow in the end." Buffy immediately shook her head in disagreement. "…And I don't wanna risk that." persisted Faith uncertainly as she shrugged and looked away, "Not with you and the Scoobs around."

'_And I can barely look at you  
__But every single time I do'_

Faith knew she would only bring trouble if she hanged around longer, and the rest of these people didn't need to be involved in her own problems.

'_I know we'll make it anywhere  
__Away from here'_

The younger slayer knew that saving the unsuspecting world from an apocalypse doesn't redeem herself of her past actions. Faith is still a wanted fugitive in the law's eyes. No amount of heroic duty can save her from that. But she'll be damned if she was ever going back to live the rest of her life confined like an animal in a cage or live it as a lie.

'_Light up, light up  
__As if you have a choice'_

Faith observes Buffy once more, taking everything in for the last time. After everything they've been through in the past, every shaky bond, she still finds it hard to comprehend why Buffy is trying to help her now, telling her to stay, reassuring her that the both of them can work it out.

'_Even if you cannot hear my voice  
__I'll be right beside you dear'_

For so long, the dark haired girl tried to deny her feelings towards the other slayer. She knew they would never be compatible. Buffy Summers was into guys and Faith was only ever infatuated with her. Hell, Faith even tried to make the girl see more than once, hopeful that the other girl could somehow make her understand, but Buffy could never see, she could only hurl it back at Faith every time they fought in a series of flying punches and round-housed kicks.

'_Louder louder  
__And we'll run for our lives'_

The knife in her gut finally clarified everything, and the feelings have waned since then…

'_I can hardly speak I understand  
__Why you can't raise your voice to say'_

Suddenly Buffy wraps her arms tightly around Faith, and as she hugged the smaller girl back, Faith couldn't help but realize those feelings are quickly resurfacing themselves. Both girls embraced each other tightly, never wanting to let go, and Faith could only wish time would stop and that this moment would last longer.

'_To think I might not see those eyes  
__Makes it so hard not to cry'_

"I can come with you, you know." says Buffy, earning a low chuckle from Faith. Both slayers knew she has to stay, "Please don't go, Faith." She whispers sadly. Never slackening her grip around Buffy's waist, Faith breathed in the smell of Buffy's conditioned hair as it tickled the side of her face. "I have to, B."

'_And as we say our long goodbye  
__I nearly do'_

Faith can then see the flashes of red and blue lights from a far distance and hear the approaching sound of sirens. As she pulls back to gaze back at the girl in her arms, Faith sees that Buffy's tears were now falling freely onto her cheeks. "I don't want you to go." stated Buffy quietly. Faith tenderly cups Buffy's face in her hands and brushed the tears away with her thumbs, attempting to soothe the older slayer.

'_Light up, light up  
__As if you have a choice'_

Pretty soon, Faith realizes that she too is trying to hold back tears of her own. Buffy begins to reason with Faith once more, but the brunette slayer cuts her off by meeting Buffy's lips in a chaste but meaningful kiss.

'_Even if you cannot hear my voice  
__I'll be right beside you dear'_

Finally, Faith understands. She can no longer deny it anymore.

'_Louder louder  
__And we'll run for our lives'_

"I love you, B," whispers Faith as she rests her forehead on Buffy's. Given the unlimited time together for the last time, Faith still felt the need to capture Buffy's soft lips against hers, but knew it wasn't in her place. "I love you too, Faith." replied Buffy.

'_I can hardly speak I understand  
__Why you can't raise your voice to say'_

She finally felt the happiness that she longed for. This time, Buffy pulled Faith down for another kiss and the latter willingly complied. Breaking the kiss, Faith quickly runs off before the patrol cars came towards her way.

'_Aaah aah aah  
__Ooh ooh ooh ooh  
__Aaaaaahhh'_

The brunette slayer struggles to see the road that she's running on as her vision becomes flooded by tears. She stumbles out onto another road and she can then hear the patrol cars following closely behind. Picking up her speed, Faith quickly jumps into an alley. Crouching against the alley wall and beside a dumpster, Faith began to let her emotions out, wanting to get rid of it once and for all. The police's sirens and lights fill her surroundings, stating the chaos of it all. She couldn't help but feel more overwhelmed.

'_Light up, light up  
__As if you have a choice'_

With tears still streaming down her face, Faith then let out a mordant laugh at the irony of her situation. She finally has someone who returns her love, and yet, she is forced to leave at the same time to protect Buffy and those around her from the havoc she brings. Faith wonders if that'll be the first and last time, she'll be truly happy.

'_Even, even if you cannot hear my voice  
__I'll be right beside you dear'_

The shadow of a figure suddenly appears into the alleyway. Startled and frightened that it could be the law enforcement; Faith turns towards the person, suddenly wary. The person standing there looks back at her with hazel eyes and blonde hair, a small yet mischievous smile playing at her lips.

'_Louder louder  
__And we'll run for our lives  
__I can hardly speak I understand  
__Why you can't raise your voice to say'_

Together, Faith and Buffy head into the shadows and ran away from the law. Faith Lehane could never have felt more alive.

**

* * *

****Thank you for reading.**

**--F**lexible**F**ish--


End file.
